Carving a Pumpkin
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Toushiro should carve his pumpkin. Everyone else is doing it. Short humor I hope fic xDDD Enjoy & Review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Happy Halloween! I love this day. It's the only day in which you can dress up as anything and not get made fun of... unless your costume is... I don't know... very weird? Like, I know that a group of boys in my school dressed themselves as preps. Oh yeah, they were wearing a MINI SKIRT, 4-inch heels, the biggest bra they could've find in the mall, wigs, skimpy shirts.... it was hilarious. Hopefully they do it this year again cuz they were the best. Anyway, I got this idea out of the toilet... joking joking... it came to me when I saw a pumpkin! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to its proper owner.**

**

* * *

**

Momo sat down with her large, oval-shaped pumpkin resting in front of her on the wooden table. Gladly humming to herself and her precious pumpkin, which was carved into a smirking jack-o'-lantern, she looked up and frowned once she saw that one of her students was not carving his pumpkin, and instead, he was working on his paperwork.

What a shame towards Halloween!

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, furrowing her brows and narrowing her chestnut colored eyes. "You're supposed to be carving your pumpkin, not doing paperwork."

The tenth division taichou looked up at her and frowned, one of his blue-green eyes twitching in annoyance. "Baka, I need to finish my work."

"I don't care! Halloween is in one week and you haven't even looked at your pumpkin!"

The short captain got up, annoyed and tired from hearing things about Halloween coming out of his friend's (and lets not forget crush) mouth. Ever since Halloween had been mentioned in Seireitei (how bad was it having that Inoue girl running around the divisions throwing candy around and yelling out how Halloween was soon coming while dressed as a fairy), Momo had been non-stop with Halloween plans and decorations.

She had posted pictures of pumpkins, witches, black cats, vampires, skulls, and ghosts all around. The once prosperous and strong Gotei Thirteen division now looked like a kindergarten center.

"What's so special about Halloween?"

"What's so special about it? It's a day in which you can have fun by dressing up and trick-or-treating! You can also do fun activities like carving a pumpkin! Look at mine for example!"

Excitedly, she put down her small knife and picked up her jack-o' -lantern, showing it to him and everybody else that was there working on their pumpkin.

"Wow Momo that looks great!" Matsumoto exclaimed, Sake bottle in one hand, knife in the other.

"Thanks. Let me see yours!"

Gladly, the buxom woman lifted up her pumpkin and showed the younger fuku-taichou her master piece. Momo giggled as she noticed the poorly carved-shape of the bottle on the large pumpkin.

"Is that supposed to be a Sake bottle?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Mhmm. I was originally going to draw my daughters but I noticed that they're the same size as the pumpkins themselves."

Momo tilted her head confusingly. "Your….daughters?"

The tenth division vice-captain looked down, massaging her overly large breasts. Momo flushed as Toushiro sighed in annoyance and both Ikkaku and Zaraki smirked.

Wanting to check on her other students, she walked over to Yachiru with a smile.

"What are you carving, Yachiru-san?"

The pink haired girl grabbed her large oval-shaped pumpkin and lifted it up. "I drew a laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge lollypop!"

Momo patted Yachiru's head and then turned to Ikkaku.

"What did you carve on your pumpkin?"

"A four-leaf clover." he replied, concentrating on his art. "For my lucky dance!"

"Very nice!"

"You should have drawn your face since the pumpkin's hairless too!"

A vein popped on the shinigami's forehead as he turned his head and glared at his laughing candy-loving vice-captain.

"What's the difference between Ikkaku and a pumpkin?!" Yachiru asked generally.

"What?" Matsumoto replied as she turned to look at the younger female.

"Nothing!"

The fifth division filled with laughter as Ikkaku growled and inwardly cursed. Giggling, Momo walked towards Yumichika and raised an eyebrow at his interesting pumpkin.

"You carved yourself?"

The man nodded, fixing his short but shiny hair. His eyes gleamed fiercely as he looked up at the vice-captain.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Momo nodded. "It is….interesting."

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "It's more than interesting, it's amazing….fantastical, though I tried to carve a picture of me nude but have failed miserable. Say, since you're perfect at this, why don't you carve me nude?"

Momo flushed, looking at him in bewilderment. "Um, I-I don't carve things like that."

Yumichika frowned disappointedly. "Fine, I'll just have Matsumoto do it then."

Momo giggled and walked over to the taichou. "Kenpachi-taichou, what did you carve?"

The tall, mischievous, fight-loving man looked down at her as he grabbed his humungous pumpkin, placed his zanpakuto (which he had used to carve the pumpkin with) on the table, and showed Momo what he had carved on the pumpkin. Momo raised a brow as she noticed the poorly drawn stick figures.

"What…is that supposed to represent?"

Zaraki's ruthless smirk widened. "It's me beating the crap out of that orange-headed Kurosaki kid."

Momo stared at the figures closely, noticing how one of the "stick figures" had a badly-drawn zanpakuto going through the other stick figure drawing.

"Well, at least it represents something."

"Yay! Go Ken-chan!"

Satisfied that her students had all drawn something on their pumpkins, she walked back to her only disobedient student and glanced downward at his pumpkin.

"What are you carving on your pumpkin, Shiro-chan?"

"Wait until I'm finished with it."

Momo frowned, childishly folding her arms in front of her chest. "I need to see now so I know that you're doing a good job since it's going to be displayed in Seireitei. So, let me see!"

The stoic captain looked up at her and smirked, turned the pumpkin so she could see what he had carved. Momo's eyes widened as she looked at him strangely.

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's you wetting the bed, baka."

* * *

**Done! This was a very short, humor (hopefully, I haven't done a humor fic in a while) fic. I hope it made you guys at least smile. If not, then I shall tell you a funny story that happened to me today, on Halloween. Well, I was trick-or-treating with my friends and a fellow fanfiction member Mimorifan Forever. As she and I were going to take a picture, my friend pushes me and I almost run into a parked car and fall down.... Embarrassing.... -_-;  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
